theholybollblefandomcom-20200213-history
Union of Federal Culon States
Description Union of Federal Culon States (mostly known simply as Culon, or under its abbreviations UFCS or shorter UCS) is a federal republic on the western outskirts of the World, separated from its overseas neighbours Western Hold and Scrote by sea. Along with Lanordoste, it is one of the most developed territories on the planet. UFCS borders Bollivia to its south. It consists of 5 federal states, which share a united leader in Dolan J. Tramb. Culon is known for being a military superforce and for interfering in other countries' internal affairs. Politics and geography The UFCS is divided into 5 states or lands, with all of them enjoying a fair share of autonomy by having their state governments, dictating some social and law policies. However they have a common army and executor of a vast majority of other policies. All of the states elect 25 representatives into the federal ''President's Advisory Board ''(PAB) which acts as the federal legislative body. Every state has the obligation to elect their '''Lord, '''the head of state government and state executive branch. An exception is the home state of the incumbent president, whose title of a Lord is given automatically to him/her upon the inauguration. The 5 states are the following: * Redneckland (south) * Vice (southeast) * New Palatium (east and central) * Coastilinois (west) * Moosesone (north) As stated before, despite relatively high ranks of autonomy given to an individual state, the republic's presidential administration and the president itself as a representative of states' political conglomerate commands much of fiscal, economic, defence and foreign affairs. The federal constitution has experienced some notable changes in 2016, having replaced the federal flag, altering the macroeconomic financial ideology, limiting the term length of representatives, elected into state and federal government, empowering the president with more titles and building a wall on the country's border with Bollivia in order to control illegal immigration more efficiently and avoid the catastrophic results of massive Refugee migrations, similiar to the ones in eastern side of the planet. Culon's geography is richly diverse, ranging from tourist-full sandy beaches in Coastalinois and Vice, outdated industrial zones in Redneckland, barely believable, futuristic-like cities in New Palatium to astonishingly beautiful, untouched and pristine nature in Moosesone. The center of the country lives mainly on farming and small businesses, while in the north forestry and wood processing are the priority activites. Redneckland is wealthy in mining and ore commodities. East of New Palatium, north of Vice and most of Coastalinois offers home to many high-tech companies and corporations from the financial and food sectors. The UFCS as whole imports frighteningly high amounts of oil from the east and invests ridiculous sums into the military, resulting in their internationally well-respected armed forces. Newpalatium.png Coast.jpg Industrialpart.jpg Moosesone.jpg wall.jpg Foreign affairs The UFCS' traditional enemies are Slavonia and Neopacistan. However, the relationship with Slavonia has changed drastically with the inauguration of Dolan Tramb, who seeks to establish friendlier ties with Slavs, chielfy to improve trade ratio and boost export. Events of Holy Bollble The UFCS appears quite rarely in the Holy Bollble franchise. It is first brough up in the third book, where Dolan Tramb is depicted giving a speech during the 2016 presidential race. Later on Culon indirectly participated in the Retaking of Bollstantinople by providing financial aid to Center, lending one of their aircraft carriers in the South Sea and supervising the path of enemy ships through satellite surveilance.